Acute Danger
.jpg| }} |} |hp=984580|def=180|coin=189}} |hp=1827150|def=410|coin=905|esk=1069}} |hp=984580|def=180|coin=189}} |hp=2526390|def=550|coin=920|esk=38}} |hp=2385490|def=680|coin=189|esk=280}} |hp=3621720|def=1640|coin=3780|esk=814|wsk=10114}} |} : Guys, keep your distance from Summoner! : Jinnie, please take care of this idiot for a while. I'll stand watch in case more monsters come. : You can count on me. Stay safe. : Jinnie's right... I can't save you again if anything happens to you... : Humph, look who's talking, Get off the bed if you've got the strength to worry about me! Clara's lips curved up. But she realized she might have gone too far, and swallowed the rest of the words. She peered at the Summoner's sleeping face with an unreadable expression and nodded with determination. 【Meet BOSS】 Loud cheering woke the Summoner. He struggled to sit up, trying to see what the fuss was about. Jinnie hopped up to the Summoner and said nervously. : Summoner, you've finally come to! How do you feel? : Relax, I'm alright. What are they cheering for? : I think the rain has stopped... When everyone was looking at the sky, the Summoner saw Clara nervously running back with a swarm of monsters chasing her! : Run, everyone! 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner intended to call the heroic spirits out for help, but he couldn't since his mana had not recovered. When everyone else was overwrought, the Summoner took a glance at the pillars that held up the building. He yelled, : Jinnie, Clara, blow up the pillars with me! Everyone else get out of the building now! The Summoner, Jinnie and Clara gathered energy and launched attacks at their respective pillars, which then cracked and began to shatter. The building collapsed into debris and buried the monsters instantly. However, the danger was still acute. The loud noise had caught nearby monsters' attention, and they now poured towards the collapsed building from all directions... }} |hp=1489320|def=520|coin=189|esk=651}} |hp=1459430|def=570|coin=189|esk=788}} |hp=2631590|def=630|coin=189|esk=853}} |hp=2693520|def=610|coin=189|esk=853}} |hp=4382950|def=890|coin=189|esk=1105}} |} : The monsters have dispersed. I think we're safe for now. : Phew...It could've been worse... : We should get moving! We need to head downtown. The Summoner had led the group to hide themselves away. After the monsters were gone, the Summoner continued heading to the safe places Jinnie and Clara had mentioned with the others. The Summoner stopped by a fruit shop midway. The shelves were left with some barely edible fruit. The starving humans poured into the shop like beasts in pursuit of prey. Town Resident A: It's hard to say how long until we reach downtown. I must stock up on food! Town Resident B: It's mine! You thief! Town Resident C: Ouch! How dare you beat me! : Stop fighting, everyone- Ugh! That hurts! : Jinnie! Enough! It's just some rotten fruit- Town Resident: Toys can live without food and water. You won't understand our feelings! : I... How did things get so bad...? : Enough! Stop, all of you! Or else I'll kill you before starvation does! Several heroic spirits appeared and glared at the humans. The Summoner could crush all of the humans in pulp effortlessly. Stunned by his death threat, no one dared move a finger. : We're not savages! How would you face your families even if you lived at the cost of others' lives? Town Resident A: ...Sorry... The overwhelming fear was driving us mad... : I'm not the one you should apologize to. Town Resident B: Jinnie, sorry about the violence. : It's okay. You were right about us. We can't imagine how painful starvation can get... I know you didn't mean to upset us. The Summoner's words brought the humans back to their senses. They began collecting the edible fruits and distributed it to everyone equally, but it was not enough to satiate their hunger. The Summoner was very aware that he had to look for food. Or else the intense hunger would erode everyone's sanity, and he might not be able to stop them next time... 【Meet BOSS】 : Hurry up! Don't be so dang slow! : They're exhausted. Why don't we take a break? : It's getting dark. It's going to rain again soon. It's not time to rest. 【Defeated BOSS】 The starving humans became too weak to move, but they kept pushing through alleys with sheer willpower. Everyone was desperate for nourishment when the smell of baked cake came from somewhere. The smell dragged everyone to the source, and a bakery became visible! Town Resident: What a mouthwatering aroma! Finally, something to fill my stomach! : Wait! : 'A bakery in the town... Why do i have a sense of deja vu?' }} |hp=2326910|def=4690|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=5872860|def=7690|coin=6100|escape=3|esk=1009}} |} : I'm afraid we're stuck again. The humans had devoured the entire cake in the blink of an eye. Their empty stomachs were finally contented. The Humans indulged themselves into a state of satisfaction. At the moment, the sound of something hitting the ground came from the kitchen... The Summoner, Jinnie and Clara exchanged looks, thinking the same thing - a monster is prowling around! : Clara and I will investigate the noise. Jinnie, stay here and keep everyone safe. : But, am I strong enough...? : This idiot trusts you. You can do this, Just yell if anything bad happens! We'll come back immediately. 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner and Clara walked cautiously into the dark kitchen. Clara set fire to her fingertip, but it was only bright enough to illuminate the area around her and the Summoner. They treaded forward lightly on full alert. At that moment, a weird noise came from the corner. The Summoner and Clara took a closer look and found Belle stabbing a monster's corpse! As the Summoner tried to pull Clara back quietly, he inadvertently hit a fork to the floor! Belle immediately turned to stare at the Summoner and Clara with her swollen eyes. And then she raised her Knife and charged at them... : Dang it! Bring her under control first! : Isn't it easier if we just kill her? 【After Battle】 The Summoner and Clara had initiated a fight against Belle. Mana and fire element joined together and blew Belle into the wall, knocking her out. As the Summoner moved to tie her up, Clara's sword ignited with a red fiery blaze. She stood between Belle and the Summoner. : We have to end her now! Or else she'll kill us when she wakes up! : No! We can't just kill her before we have a clear idea of what happened to her! Just tie her up for the time being! Clara and the Summoner glared at each other, unwilling to compromise... }} 1 times|to unlock Belle's Retaliation}} to retreat 1 times|to unlock Mutual Trust}} zh:危機不斷